1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for displaying three-dimensional stereo images, and more particularly to device and system for displaying three-dimensional stereo images.
2. Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) vision manner of a 3D displaying system refers to displaying different content in a left eye and a right eye of a human. Specifically, the 3D vision manner needs to present different images in the left eye and the right eye of the human. In a special 3D vision manner, i.e., 3D displaying method having a time-series function, images are presented to the left eye and the right eye alternately.
In order to ensure complete 3D vision manner, the 3D displaying system generally matches with a pair of alternate shutter glasses. After a user wears the alternate shutter glasses, the left eye of the user may view left images and the right eye of the user may view right images at proper time.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a timing diagram of a pair of alternate shutter glasses of a first type of conventional 3D displaying system during using. When a displaying device matched with the alternate shutter glasses is a liquid crystal display (LCD), a frame rate thereof must be increased from the convention 60 Hz to 120 Hz, and a vertical blanking interval (VBI) is added. When a right frame data R is written in a liquid crystal (LC) panel, a right-eye spectacle RE of the alternate shutter glasses S is opened in the VBI; and when left frame data L is written in the LC panel, a left-eye spectacle LE of the alternate Shutter glasses S is opened in the VBI. Accordingly, the above-mentioned actions are repeated according to this sequence, so that images are transferred to a human brain through eyes (the left eye and the right eye) of the human to be combined into 3D stereo images. However, the conventional alternate shutter glasses needs to consume electricity, and many electronic parts are placed in the alternate shutter glasses, which increases the weight and volume of the alternate shutter glasses, thereby affecting the comfort of viewers.
Referring to FIG. 2, the prior art provides a second type of 3D displaying system 50, which includes an LC retarder capable of overcoming the foregoing disadvantages. The 3D displaying system uses a first panel 10 for providing a left-eye image and a right-eye image. A second panel 20 is disposed above the first panel 10, wherein the second panel 20 includes upper and lower driving electrode substrates 22, 24, which each has a single sheet of driving electrode. A backlight unit 30 is disposed below the first panel 10, for providing a light source to the first panel 10 and the second panel 20. The 3D displaying system 50 further includes a pair of polarized glasses, which has a left-eye spectacle LE being a polarizer of 135 degrees, and a right-eye spectacle RE being a polarizer of 45 degrees.
Referring to FIG. 3a and FIG. 3b, an operation principle of the second type of 3D displaying system 50 are described as follows. First, the left-eye data and right-eye data are sent to the first panel 10 of the 3D displaying system at the frame rate of 120 Hz in a sequence of the left-eye data, the right-eye data, the left-eye data . . . . Second, when the first panel 10 receives the left-eye data, the second panel 20 is driven by a voltage V1, whereby a light is outputted from the second panel 20 to have the polarization of 45 degrees, the light passes through the left-eye spectacle LE, and thus the left-eye data is sent to the left eye. When the first panel 10 receives the right-eye data, the second panel 20 is driven by a voltage V2, whereby a light is outputted the second panel 20 has the polarization of 135 degrees, the light passes through the right-eye spectacle RE, and thus the right-eye data is sent to the right eye.
However, due to a data scanning manner of the first panel 10, the second panel 20 can be driven only after all the display data is written in the first panel 10, and thus the brightness of an image picture received by human eyes is reduced. Further, the second panel 20 has a complete sheet of driving electrode, so the second panel 20 has a large load capacitance (CLoad), and thus an instantaneous current during starting is very large. In addition, the second type of 3D displaying system needs to additionally use an implementation circuit to generate an operating voltage. The implementation circuit adds 3 switches, 2 groups of voltage (0.3 V and 5.7 V), and two thin film transistors (TFTs), thereby increasing the cost of parts.
Therefore, it is required to provide method, device and system for displaying 3D stereo images capable of solving the forgoing problems.